Getting It All Back
by gauche
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. He gets back his "Quidditch rights", his broomstick and Cho Chang.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is my first time to write on www.fanfiction.net so don't be too harsh on me. I'm more used to writing my own stories (www.fictionpress.net). Also check out my stories on fictionpress. It's under the same pen name.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

CHAPTER ONE – PRIVET DRIVE

Harry was lying on his bed when six owls came into his room through his window: his snowy white owl, Hedwig, Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, with three other owls to help him carry a big box Pigwidgeon could obviously not carry alone, and some Hogwarts owl. He untied the parcel attached to the Hogwarts owl first before it took flight. Then he relieved the burdens of Hedwig and Pigwidgeon.

Harry was eager to read the letter that was tied to Hedwig because he thought that it was from his godfather, Sirius Black. But then his hopes went down when he remembered that Sirius was... you know... gone.

The letter and parcel from Hedwig was from Hermione. She was in Switzerland, enjoying her holiday while Harry was stuck at number Four Privet Drive. Harry read her letter first. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday!_ (Harry forgot that it was his sixteenth birthday. He couldn't believe that he forgot his own birthday) _I hope you get this on time. As you know, I'm in Switzerland with my parents. I'll be back in three weeks time. Would you like to meet me in Diagon Alley when I get back? You have to get your school stuff, too, you know. By the way, how are your O.W.L. results? Mine are excellent _(as usual)_ but I didn't get an E. I got an O_ (no doubt about that)_. I've been subscribing to the Daily Prophet to check for news about Sirius'... you know. The Daily Prophet doesn't have anything. I can't believe it. But it has a lot of articles about Voldemort. Hope to see you in Diagon Alley. I already told Ron to meet us there. Bye! Happy birthday again!_

_Love,_

Hermione 

Harry was certain that he wanted to go to Diagon Alley but he had no clue on how he was going to get there. He decided that he would think about it in the morning and open Hermione's present.

Harry unwrapped a large book of spells. He opened the first page and there was a note from Hermione:

Turn to chapter fifteen, part three. I'm positive that you'll like it. It's pretty complicated but it's worth it.

Hermione

Harry turned to chapter fifteen, part three, and looked for what Hermione was talking about. It was about turning into an Animagus. Harry smiled and closed the book. He wanted to open Ron's package next but first he read the letter:

Happy birthday, Harry!

How's everything going there? Have the Muggles been treating you right? The house is quiet without Fred and George. They live in Diagon Alley, above their joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Lee Jordan also lives with them and he helps them run the shop. Their products are selling like crazy. We should visit them when we go to Diagon Alley with Hermione. I haven't seen the twins since they picked me up from the train station at King's Cross. Mum's asking if you can stay with us for the rest of the holiday. If you can, we'll pick you up on Sunday at around three in the afternoon. Send me an owl as quickly as possible. Bye!

Ron

Harry was dying to get back to the Burrow. He wanted to talk to someone about Sirius. He missed Sirius like crazy because since Harry's father was gone, Sirius was Harry's "father". Harry saw a package from Ron lying on his bed. It was an awfully big package. He unwrapped it and found a big wooden box with the words Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes engraved on the box in gold. There was a note attached to it. It was from Ron:

Complimentary box of jokes from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Fred, George and Lee wanted me to give this to you on your birthday to play a bunch of tricks on your cousin. It's way better than what I'm giving you which is also inside the box, by the way.

Harry opened the box. There were a bunch of Extendable Ears, Venomous Tentacula seeds, Skiving Snackboxes, Nosebleed Nougat, Bulbadox Powder, fake wands, Ton-Tongue Toffees, Blood Blisterpod, Canary Creams, Headless Hats, and new products like Pumpkin Pulp, Vanishing Veins, Floo Dust, Jumping Jellybeans, Farting Food, and lots more. Ron's gift was all the way at the bottom of the box. There were about three packets of instant butterbeer. All you had to do was to mix in melted butter. Harry liked Ron's gift very much.

Harry picked up the parcel from Hagrid. He hoped that Hagrid didn't give him anything dangerous. He unwrapped the parcel to reveal another box from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Aside from the name of the store engraved on the wooden box, the name of the product was engraved in red. Hagrid had given him a box of Farting Food. Harry had an idea to use it on Dudley in the morning. He picked up the letter from Hagrid. It said:

Happy birthday, Harry!

'ope the Muggles are treatin' yeh righ'. I'm off ter Romania fer the rest o' the holidays. I found the joke shop o' Fred an' George in Diagon Alley. 'ope you enjoy playin' with the Fartin' Food. The objec' terns in ter the food on yer table so it looks jus' like the other food. Then when yeh eat it, yeh jus' keep fartin' an' fartin' an' fartin'. Tried it on Dumbledore. We both got a laugh at it. I'll see yeh soon at 'ogwarts. Enjoy the rest of yer holiday.

Hagrid

Harry now had a lot of Farting Food. It was a good idea to use it on Dudley. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon won't know what hit him.

Aunt Petunia had put Harry, Uncle Vernon and Dudley back on the fruit diet. It was impossible for Harry to get any thinner as the Dursleys have been starving him ever since he got back from Hogwarts.

"Petunia, would you pass me the sugar please," Uncle Vernon said at breakfast. Aunt Petunia passed the sugar to Uncle Vernon, and both of them were soon occupied with the day's paper. Dudley wasn't at the table yet but Harry quickly switched Dudley's fruit with Farting Food before he could come. Before long, Dudley burst into the kitchen and immediately sat down at the table and started to eat his "fruit."

Dudley bit his grapefruit. Then he farted. "Excuse me," he said, and then took another bite. He farted even louder. And just kept farting till the whole room stank like a skunk.

Harry couldn't keep his laughter in any longer so he burst. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ganged up on him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, BOY!" Uncle Vernon hollered. It was so deafening, one of the next-door neighbors looked outside the window to see where the noise was coming from.

"Nothing. I'm honest!" Harry couldn't keep a straight face. He kept laughing.

"What's so funny, boy?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you keep laughing?"

Laughter.

"Go to your room NOW! No meals till the end of the holiday for you. Let's see what's so funny about that!"

"Who cares about your stupid diets? I'm leaving. The Weasleys are picking me up tomorrow whether you like it or not." Harry stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room. There was another owl waiting for him.

Harry got the letter from the owl that was standing on his windowsill and got the letter.

It was from Angelina Johnson.

Dear Harry,

I heard it's your birthday so happy birthday! That's not why I'm writing to you. Well you see, I want you to be the Quidditch captain. You're the only one left in the team. I mean, since Wood left. Wait, Dumbledore gave you back your "Quidditch rights" right? Well since you're the only one I really know, I'm appointing you to be Gryffindor Quidditch captain (Harry grinned. He had been waiting for this moment even since he won his first game). I trust you to lead Gryffindor to victory like what I did and like what Wood did. Choose your players carefully. Keep Ginny and Ron on the team but you have to make Ron train harder. Good luck in picking new teammates. I heard Davies made Chang the new captain for Ravenclaw. She's really good, too. And umm... bad news. Malfoy is the captain for Slytherin so you better book the field before he does. Or anyone for that matter. Good luck, Harry!

Angelina

Harry quickly scribbled a note to Angelina:

Dear Angelina,

Thanks a lot. You do not know how much this means to me. I'll try really hard to win the Qudditch cup again this year. And yes, I will train Ron to become like Wood. Thanks again!

Harry

"Can you bring this back to Angelina, please? Thanks," Harry said to the owl while tying the note to its leg before the owl took off.

Harry got another piece of parchment from his drawer. He wanted to write to Ron.

Dear Ron,

Thanks a lot for your present. I haven't tried it yet but I will once my Uncle Vernon leaves for work. I can stay at your house for the rest of the holiday but I don't think Uncle Vernon will be too pleased about it. I tried the Farting Food on Dudley and Uncle Vernon got irritated at me for doing it so he sent me up to my room. By the way, how are you picking me up? Do you plan on using Floo Powder again? I have really good news for you. I'll tell you when I get there. That's all for now. Bye.

Harry

Harry brought the letter over to Pigwidgeon who was sleeping in Hedwig's cage. He poked Pigwidgeon with his quill until the gray owl woke up.

"I need you to send this to Ron," Harry told Pigwidgeon as he tied the letter around his leg.

Harry brought Pigwidgeon to the window to see him off, and then he started to pack his trunk.

He first emptied it out because he found out that he couldn't find a thing in his bag. He dumped everything onto his bed. His schoolbooks, his robes, his broomstick (Dumbledore gave it back to him at the end of the term before boarding the Hogwarts Express), his wand, and other stuff. The last things that came out of his trunk were bits of silver stuff. Harry tried to recall what they were. Then he remembered the time when he threw the mirror that Sirius gave him at his trunk because he was so mad that Sirius didn't appear in his mirror. Harry regretted what he did. He wished he didn't throw the mirror.

Harry neatly packed his trunk. It took him the whole day because he had so much junk. He threw away the bits of parchment that were already used. Harry took forever trying to find the broken pieces of the two-way mirror. The sun was already falling by the time Harry found all of the broken parts of the mirror. His trunk was neatly packed and he was ready to leave. All he had to do was to wait for tomorrow afternoon to come. He was wondering how the Weasleys would pick him up.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

CHAPTER TWO

It was two forty-five. Harry was getting more and more excited as the clock ticked. The Weasleys were claiming him at three o'clock sharp.

Harry was sitting on the sofa in the living room. His trunk was still upstairs in his room. It was too heavy for him to carry by himself and neither Uncle Vernon nor Dudley wanted to help him lug his trunk down the stairs.

Three o'clock at last. Harry heard a car pull up on the driveway. Uncle Vernon jerked awake. He had been napping for the past hour. Aunt Petunia came running from the kitchen and Dudley, who was watching TV in the same room as Harry, ran up to his room to seek refuge from wizards.

Harry stood up and walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain to check if it was the Weasleys.

It _was_ the Weasleys. They came in a car. The car belonged to the Ministry of Magic.

Ron was the first one to get out of the car. He looked taller (if that was still possible), and Ginny, getting out of the car after him. Mr. Weasley got out from the passenger seat. Harry grinned and waved at them.

Uncle Vernon was hovering over Harry's back to see if any neighbors were watching. Fortunately, there weren't any.

Harry ran to the door to open it and welcome the Weasleys into the Dursley household.

"Hello, Harry! Ready to go? Where are your things?" Mr. Weasley greeted him.

"They're upstairs. My trunk is too heavy for me to carry alone," Harry replied.

"Why don't you, Ron and Ginny get your trunk while I wait here," Mr. Weasley suggested. Harry knew he was itching to examine the electronic gadgets the Dursleys had but Harry also knew that Uncle Vernon would never let a wizard touch any of his belongings.

Harry led Ron and Ginny upstairs to his room to get his trunk.

"How've you been?" asked Ron while Harry opened his bedroom door.

"Fine. How are Fred and George? Have you heard from them lately?" Harry asked.

"They're doing really good with their joke shop. When I get out of Hogwarts, I'm going to be just like them," Ginny replied as the three of them heaved Harry's trunk from his bed.

Ron shook his head. "What news did you want to tell me?"

"I'll tell you later when we get to your house," Harry replied. The three of them carried the trunk down the hallway where they bumped into Dudley. Ron and Ginny tried to hold back their laughter but they couldn't.

"Bye, Dudley," Harry laughed.

Dudley ran out into his room.

"Baby," Harry muttered.

He, Ron and Ginny finally got to the living room where Mr. Weasley was waiting. Aunt Petunia was pretending to read a magazine but was really staring at Mr. Weasley. Uncle Vernon was glaring at Mr. Weasley. The silence was dreadful.

"Ah, Harry. Need a hand?" Mr. Weasley asked, desparate to break the silence.

"No thanks, Mr. Weasley. We've got it all under control," Harry replied.

Mr. Weasley helped them anyway. He bewitched the trunk to float so that none of them would have to carry it. Mr. Weasley walked out of the house followed by Ginny. Only Harry and Ron stayed.

"See you next year then," Harry said before exiting the house.

"See you," Uncle Vernon grunted. Aunt Petunia didn't even bother talking to him. Harry just helped himself and Ron to get out of the house.

"Where'd you get the car?" Harry asked when the car was up in the air. There was an Invisibility Booster, of course.

"Dad. He asked the Ministry if he could borrow a car to pick you up. The Ministry agreed since they owe you an apology," Ron replied.

"How was your vacation, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"Ok. At least I was able to watch TV. I mean, any channel I want to watch, not just the news. The Dursleys went to Majorca this summer and left me in Mrs. Figgs' house. She allowed me to watch her TV," Harry replied.

"What's a TV?" Ginny asked.

Harry explained to her what a TV was and Mr. Weasley was, of course, listening.

"Looks like your cousin gained weight," Ron commented.

"He did. No matter how little he eats, he still doesn't lose weight," Harry replied.

"Weird. You know what, you should've given him some Farting Food or a Canary Cream or a Nosebleed Nougat or something," Ron sighed.

"I did. I gave him some Farting Food. Uncle Vernon was furious at me," Harry laughed.

Harry, Ron and Ginny talked about Quidditch the rest of the way to the Burrow. Harry didn't tell them that he was the new Captain.

"You're allowed to play again right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"If you get on the team, will you still be Seeker?" Ginny asked.

"I guess so. Yeah," Harry replied.

"Oh. I guess I'll have to be one of the Chasers. I wonder who the new Captain will be now that Angelina is gone," Ginny wondered.

Harry gulped, and didn't say a word.

The ride to the Burrow didn't take that long. As if there would be traffic on air. The Weasleys and Harry were at the Burrow in about an hour.

"Bill and Charlie are here, by the way," Ron said before opening the door to let themselves in.

Harry stepped into the Weasleys' cramped and dark kitchen. A light came out from nowhere and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie yelled "Happy birthday, Harry!", and Charlie was holding a banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Harry grinned. He was finally home.

"We're so glad to have you back," Mrs. Weasley greeted Harry while giving him a big, warm bear hug. It felt good to Harry to be hugged.

"Thanks for having me, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"No problem," Mrs. Weasley said.

Bill and Charlie greeted Harry before they started to eat. Harry, who had half a quarter of melon for breakfast and two grapes for lunch (Dudley still ate more than him) was starving to death. He helped himself to some ham and steak and mashed potatoes. For dessert, he had treacle fudge and some of his birthday cake, which Mrs. Weasley baked. Everything tasted fantastic.

"What's the news?" Ron asked when he and Harry were in his room.

"Angelina made me Captain," Harry answered quietly.

"Sorry? Could you repeat that?"

"Angelina made me Captain."

"Captain of what?"

"The Gryffindor team. You know, Quidditch."

Ron jumped up from his bed in glee. "No way! That's so cool!"

"I know. Don't tell anyone. I want to surprise everyone."

"Ok. Who are you planning to recruit and keep?"

"I don't have much choice so I'm going to keep you as Keeper but I'm training you harder. I'm going to make Ginny the Chaser. I have no idea who I'm going to fill in for the rest of the positions."

"Want to play Quidditch, Harry?" Ron asked, looking out the window. "You can start training me now."

"Sounds good. Hold on, I'll get my broomstick." Harry stood up from Ron's bed and went over to his trunk to get his broomstick while Ron went to get his own broomstick.

Harry and Ron went down to the Weasleys' backyard to train Ron. Harry threw apples at him to catch. The apples weren't as big as Quaffles but they didn't have anything else to use. Harry trained Ron until it got dark and Mrs. Weasley called them to set the table for dinner. Harry and Ron went back inside the house.

"I was watching you play and you've improved but you still need to work harder," Ginny said while they sat down to dinner.

"Thanks, Ginny. What position are you trying out for? I mean, since Harry's going to be the Seeker again," Ron asked.

"Chaser. I don't really want to be a Beater. I stay as far away as I can from the Bludgers," Ginny answered.

Harry and the Weasleys forgot all about Quidditch when Mr. Weasley asked Harry what a stereo was and how a stuffed bear worked. Mrs. Weasley was furious at Mr. Weasley for asking Harry such questions.

Harry and Ron woke up early the next day to spend the whole day just training Ron. While at breakfast, Harry, Ron and Ginny received mail from Hogwarts.

"Oh look, our Hogwarts letters are here," Ginny said. She passed Ron his envelope and Harry his envelope.

Harry wasn't surprised that Dumbledore knew where he was. Dumbledore knew everything.

"Not many books on our list this year. Just one. For Transfiguration," Ron commented.

Harry looked down at his book list and the only book they had to get was _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_ by Miranda Goshawk. They had that book every year. Harry wondered who their new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher was going to be when another owl came in from the window.

Ron grabbed the letter from Errol and exclaimed "It's from Hermione!" He read it out loud. It said:

Dear Ron and Ginny (and Harry if you're there), It's great to hear from you again. How are you O.W.L.s? I got sixteen O.W.L.s. a bit less than I expected ("Sixteen O.W.L.s? a bit less than she expected? I got nine O.W.L.s and I'm satisfied!" Ron exclaimed). I hope yours are good, too. I'm going to be staying in Diagon Alley for about three days next week. My parents are cutting our Switzerland trip short by a week because they have a business trip and are going to the States and won't be back till the end of September so I can't go with them. Hope to see you in Diagon Alley soon. Love, Hermione 

"Would you like to stay in Diagon Alley for three days as well?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron and Harry.

"That's be cool," Ron said.

"I don't really mind. But how are we going to get to King's Cross?" Harry asked.

"We'll pick you up. Or maybe we'll go with you to Diagon Alley. How about that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't mind. Then we can visit Fred and George. Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sounds good to me," Harry said.

"Good. Write to Hermione and tell her that you're going to meet her there," Mrs. Weasley instructed.

"What if we surprise her instead?" Ginny suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry for the long gap. I've been really busy with school and crud. We have our term exams this week and we had band practice everyday last week. And I was busy with practice for some cruddy presentation. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

CHAPTER THREE

Harry's head was spinning when he got out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Ginny went ahead of him. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie Apparated and appeared the moment Harry stepped out of the fire.

"Where to first?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Gringotts," Mr. Weasley decided. It was pretty obvious anyway.

The five Weasleys and Harry walked to the tall white marble building.

"Do you mind if I go to my account alone?" Harry nervously asked Mrs. Weasley when the got past the dragons.

"Of course not. Oh, just take Ron with you," she agreed.

"Ok. Thank you."

Harry and Ron walked off to where the carts were. They got into one with a goblin named Hannin. Hannin was a very amusing goblin that had five children and a boarhound like Fang. He kept talking to Harry and Ron; he almost forgot to stop the cart at Harry's vault.

"Whoops. Here we are," Hannin said.

Harry and Ron stepped out of the cart and Harry unlocked the vault door. To his and Ron's amazement, there was more gold than the last time Harry had checked.

"Is this my vault?" Harry asked Hannin.

"Yes."

Harry stuffed his bag with gold coins. He wanted to forget the jealous look on Ron's face. He felt really bad for Ron.

Ron and Harry got back into the cart and went to where the desks were to meet the Weasleys but they weren't there yet.

While Ron sat somewhere, Harry went over to one goblin behind a desk and asked how much he had in his account. Only then did he find out that Sirius left him three million Galleons.

_"Where on earth did he get that much money?"_ Harry's left-brain wondered.

_"He did come from a rich family so he would have a lot of money,"_ said Harry's right brain.

_"That much? I don't think so,"_ came the left-brain. Harry decided to shrug if off and put what he didn't need into the Weasleys' account. He, after all, didn't need that much money.

"What's up?" Ron asked when Harry finally found him sitting on one of the benches near the door.

"I'll tell you later," Harry softly said because he saw Ron's family walking up to them. Ron stood up.

"Ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah," Ron replied. "We're all done."

Harry and the Weasleys walked out of Gringotts and Mrs. Weasley started talking.

"Why don't we separate? Ginny and I will get your schoolbooks. Arthur has to meet someone at the Leaky Cauldron. Bill and Charlie are going with us to Flourish and Blotts. What are you boys up to?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Don't know. Haven't decided yet," Ron said.

"Ok. Not a step down Knockturn Alley! We'll all meet up at the Leaky Cauldron at seven-thirty," Mrs. Weasley said.

They all nodded in unison and walked off in different directions.

"Where do you want to go?" Ron asked.

"Have you ever been to Fred and George's joke shop?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Let's go!" Ron excitedly said.

Harry and Ron excitedly walked to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The just followed the numerous signs that they saw. They finally got to the store. It was made out of stone and for some strange reason, it stood out.

"Looks kinda cramped, don't you think?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry mindlessly said, staring at the big red-and-gold (Gryffindor colors) sign.

Ron pushed the door open so that he and Harry could come in. It was really bright and cheerful. The space inside was really big, not small like they had imagined it to be. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud sound that said "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" went off. The door was still open. The look on Ron's face was priceless.

"GOTCHA!" one of the twins shouted from the second floor. Harry didn't notice the second floor when he looked around.

"Harry! Ron! Splendid you see you!" the other twin greeted them when he came from the back room, carrying a box.

"George!" Ron grinned. "How've you been?"

"Fine. The store's doing great. Lots of customers as you can see."

Harry looked around and there were a lot of customers carrying a lot of things they got from walking shelves, crawling boxes and low-flying tables with no legs.

"Harry! How's your summer?" Fred asked Harry when he finally got to the first floor.

"Fine. Really boring if you ask me. But better than the last time. the Dursleys went to Tahiti for a week and left me alone in the house to do whatever," Harry replied. "Err... how's the business?"

"Superb. I've been seeing Hogwarts students everyday for the past month coming in. Ahh, there's Lee now," Fred said, pointing to the door from the back room where a boy with dreadlocks emerged from.

"Harry! Ron! How are you?" Lee asked them.

The boys talked for five more minutes because the lines for paying were getting longer and longer because there was no one to accept the money.

"I'll just check out stuff on the second floor," Ron said, pointing to the narrow staircase and heading towards it.

Harry nodded. He walked over to the tall, motionless shelves near the cashier, and browsed the joke books the store had for grabs.

Since Harry was right behind the cashier, he could hear whatever Fred or George or Lee said without being seen. He could hear Fred talking to a girl who was buying some Farting Food and Bloody Quills.

"Are you still with Harry?" Harry heard Fred ask the girl. Half of his attention was with Fred because he was deeply absorbed in the book he was reading. He couldn't really make out what Fred was saying.

"No. We were never together. We 'broke off' before the last term ended. He was acting all weird. I tried to get him back by 'liking' someone else but he didn't get jealous. Oh well," the girl said. Harry was really amused at their conversation.

"Do you still like him?"

"Yeah. I, do. Sort of. But he hates me."

"I don't think he does. By the way, he was here a few minutes ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He didn't stay long though. Dunno where he went."

Fred's and the girl's voices suddenly became softer. Harry didn't mind because he was really deeply absorbed with the _Book of Pranks_. He decided to buy it. Harry's nose was buried in the book when he walked away from the shelf to pay for the book. He finally looked up and saw who Fred was talking to. Fred's and Cho's jaws dropped at the sight of Harry.

A/N: Sorry for a lame chapter. I'll try to make it up. And I can't update soon coz I'm really busy at school but I'll try my best. Thanks for all your reviews. Ü


End file.
